A Short Homecoming!
by Snowflake382
Summary: 30 years after Will became the Dutchman, Elizabeth is again waiting for Will. Even though she only gets to see him for a day every 10 years, Elizabeth still has a dream of conceiving a child with Will.


Elizabeth paced from the front to the back of the ship. "Calm down deary!" Jack cried after her 100th time. "You're going to put a hole in mi ship!" "Sorry Jack. It's just that I haven't seen Will for 10 years!" Elizabeth replied. "Neither have I!" Jack shouted. 100 ft ahead of them the water started churning and the brown mast of the Dutchman rose from the water. "WILL!" Elizabeth screamed! Will stood at the helm staring at his "wife". Technically, since it was Captain Barbosa who had married them, they were not man and wife...Yet. Captain Barbosa and Will pulled the two ships together as Elizabeth jumped from one spot to another. "Jack" Barbosa said, "Did you give the lass any rum?" "No! Are you insane? Why would I waste such precious liquid on her!?" Jack answered. Elizabeth jumped the 2 feet between the Dutchman and the Pearl and kissed Will vividly. "We get a REAL wedding!" Elizabeth cried. Jack disappeared and came back out with a small man in a black and white dress. "Allow me to introduce Reverend Luke Interman!" Jack said. "You know a priest?" Elizabeth and Will said in unison. Ignoring the question Jack led Elizabeth to his cabin where a white dress was waiting. "I bought this 10 years ago and now I finally get to wear it!" She cried. Quickly Elizabeth dressed, and came out of the cabin to the music of : Done Done Done Done duh. Or the usual wedding march! Reverand Interman said the vows, and then presented Elizabeth and Will with an OFFICIAL certificate. "Our not so far away honeymoon?" Will asked. "Can it start now?" Mrs. Turner replied, hopeful. Will carried his wife down the stairs and gently threw her on his bed. The next morning Elizabeth awoke to find her dress ripped to shreds, her hair disheveled, and completely out of breath! Slowly she climbed the stairs to find Will. "My dear!" he cried when he saw her. "I'm sorry to say but our time is now up." Will admited reluctantly. "Is there anyway you can stay longer?" Elizabeth asked. "You ask me the same question each time, but it is still a no." Will replied. Jack and Barbosa gently led Elizabeth away while the Dutchman sank back into the waves of the boiling Caribbean Sea. "Homeward?" Jack asked. "I don't know!" Elizabeth cried. "I CALL HELMSMAN!!!!" Jack screamed. "Too late!" Barbosa called from the helm. "But you got to steer on the way here!" Jack cried, sounding every bit like a 5 year old child. The Black Pearl slipped through the oncoming waves as Elizabeth was carried back to the empty mansion that was supposed to belong to her father, and then her and Will. "If only her could be here long enough for us to have a child!" Elizabeth thought glumly. Months later Elizabeth, Jack, Barbosa, and the rest of the crew arrived safely at the Fort Charleston Harbor. Elizabeth was dressing for her normal Sunday Church service when she noticed that the dress was just slightly too small. "Maria?" She called. "Yes madame?" Maria responded as she arrived in the room. "Didn't you buy this dress before I left? It seems dreadfully smaller!" Elizabeth explained. "I hope I don't sound to bold, madame, but I believe you may be... A knock sounded at the door. "Come in!' Elizabeth called. Jack came prancing in. "Gooday!" he called. As Elizabeth searched her closet for a bigger dress, she could hear Jack rummaging around in the kitchen. "You NEVER keep any food around!" he complained. "That's because you always search the refrigerator AFTER we come home from seeing Will!" Elizabeth explained. "Oh..." Jack said. "As you were saying Maria." Elizabeth prompted. "I was about to say that I believe you may be pregnant!" Maria cried. "IMPOSSIBLE!" Elizabeth screamed. Jack came running from the parlor. "What is my dear?" "Maria think I may be pregnant. With whose child though?" She wondered aloud. "Hm...." Jack pretended to think. "Maybe WILL's!!" He cried. "No need to state the obvious!" Elizabeth said, sarcasm coating her voice.


End file.
